


Nothing but victory

by Lucissaa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Quidditch, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucissaa/pseuds/Lucissaa
Summary: Narcissa Black prepares for her first match as a quidditch captain.





	Nothing but victory

**A very short one shot for an event on tumblr, where Narcissa Black prepares for her first match as quidditch captain.**

oOo

She looked good.

Narcissa stayed true to her name the way she looked at herself in the mirror. Her roommates had gone to breakfast already so he was alone for a change.

Her hair was tied up in a high pony tail and Narcissa admired the crest saying ‘Captain’ with a proud smile.

Narcissa took her broom and walked out, careful as always to let others see she did not doubt herself.

When she entered the Great Hall she was met with rude yelling from the Gryffindor table but almost immediately the slytherins started to cheer.

“You ready, Black?” Rodolphus grinned, a bit of scrambled egg falling onto his quidditch robes.

Narcissa sat down between him and Lucius and laughed. “Ready as always.”

“Nervous?” Lucius asked when she only took two pieces of toast.

“First match of the year, I’m captain for the first time and with that the first female captain of our house, and most of our house would rather have me not be.” Narcissa snapped, a bit colder than intended.

Lucius smiled apologetic and kissed her cheek. “I’m glad you are, Cissa. And they’ll quit whining when you win this match.”

She’d been on the team since second year, and she knew that her team was easily going to win That didn’t take away the pressure.

Narcissa was a sixth year student now and last year the team had chosen her as captain for this and next year. That had been before she’d come out as transgender and changed her name. She had the feeling things had changed in quidditch too.

She didn’t have much time to worry as Rodolphus and Rabastan got up and looked at her expectantly. “You coming, Black?”

oOo

“I don’t want to see any of you slacking off, changing tactics, or finding another creative way to be an idiot during this match. We can win this with ease, we know we can, and we’ll make sure we will.”

It felt better than Narcissa had imagined to prepare a team for a match. The guys around her gave cheers in response and she grinned proudly.

“Sure you got time for a match, Black? Aren’t you supposed to be playing Malfoy’s little ‘wife’ from now on?”

The team fell silent and Narcissa shifted her eyes to meet Antonin’s with a cold glare. “One comment like that during the game and you’re off the team.”

She didn’t look away as she continued. “The Lestrange brothers will have to work twice as hard to make up for your incompetency, better to not distract them with senseless idiocy.”

Narcissa turned to the rest and said in a confident voice. “We’re playing to win. And I’m not going to accept anything but victory.”

oOo

**If you liked it, please leave a review behind!**


End file.
